Of Snowstorms and Minor Crushes
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A short one-shot for Tōshirō and my OC Kaneko. When your cold, you'll do anything for warmth. Hope you enjoy!


Of Snowstorms and Minor Crushes

Tōshirō one-shot

I sadly do not own Bleach, only my OC, Kaneko

For the past two days Kaneko Nagisa and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya have been stuck in a small shrine because a stupid snowstorm. She was pouting in a corner while her captain sat cross legged with his hands in his lap looking as stoic as ever.

"Captain, explain to me again while we're still stuck here." Kaneko asked for about the millionth time. She just couldn't get why he couldn't just make the storm go away, basically because his zanpakutō was an ice-element type.

He let out an aggravated sigh at her redundant question, "I've told you before, this storm shouldn't last long, so we should just wait it out."

"But can't you just make the snow go away so we can leave?" She whined. This question caused the captain to raise his hand to his temple in an aggravated manner, which meant (to Kaneko anyways) that he wasn't even going to answer her question. She always felt a small pang of guilt when she annoyed or angered him but she couldn't help it sometimes, the words just slip out of her mouth.

She huffed, causing her icy breath to come out in a puff of smoke. _Geez it's freezing in here_, she thought to herself. She shivered at the lack of warmth and wrapped her arms around her torso. Of course this went unnoticed by her captain and she huffed again. _He's ignoring me again._

Normally he'd tell her to come over and sit by him and she'd obey, because at this point she'd do anything for warmth, even if it meant practically cuddling with her captain. But now he was straight up ignoring her, which caused Kaneko to scoot even farther away from the only other warm thing in the shrine.

She leant her head on the shrine wall and the side of her face soon felt like ice. Kanekos teeth began to chatter and Tōshirō finally turned his head toward her. He let out a sigh_, this girl is so much trouble, yet I still manage to put up with her. _

"Kaneko… come on." He huffed and she cocked her head towards him and let a small smile to appear on her features. She crawled over to her captain and plopped down next to him. She leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey captain…" she started and looked to him, he nodded his head for her to continue. "Sorry I annoyed you earlier; I don't mean to do it." He sighed and looked at the girl who was lying on his shoulder.

This girl had the captain's interest the moment she entered his squad, and that interest hadn't subsided one bit. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a crush on this girl and that was the key of his interest. The way she managed to be so cheerful even though someone could be insulting her enticed him. She just always had a calm composure about her.

It took Tōshirō a moment to realize he had spaced out and Kaneko was giving him a weird look. His eyes widened slightly but managed to keep his cool demeanor.

"It's alright Nagisa," He said calling her by her last name which caused Kaneko to pout a bit.

She sighed, "Captain, I've told you, you can call me Kaneko." She looked up at him and he peered down at her with his enticing teal eyes. She blushed under his gaze and turned her head away from her captain. Like always, he just ignored her question and sighed.

Kaneko began to shiver again, her teeth clattering softly. Tōshirō was perfectly fine in the cold while Kaneko was practically frozen. Then Tōshirō did something neither of them expected, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Both blushed and Tōshirō began to have second thoughts about his actions. He was seconds away from pulling his arm away when Kaneko laid her head against his chest instead of his shoulder. Tōshirō turned a brighter pink and he looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and she sounded like she was humming softly.

Tōshirō began to close his eyes as well, but Kaneko asked yet another question. "Captain, may I ask you something?" Her voice was soft and she sounded a bit tired. He nodded his head and Kaneko pulled away from his chest to look at his face.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, who much do you like me?" Tōshirō furrowed his eyebrows at how childishly she had said the question and Kaneko blushed and restated the question. She took a deep breath, "How much do you like me?"

Tōshirō was a bit taken back at her question and answered a bit absent mindedly. "I like you a lot Kaneko." She blushed a deep red. Not only did he say he liked her a lot but he also said her name, her _first_ name. Once Tōshirō was done spacing out, again, he looked own at Kaneko and saw her deep blush, he then remembered what he said.

He began to stutter slightly and his cheeks turned pink. All Kaneko was doing was staring right at him_. H-he likes me_…, she thought. She began leaning forward, closer to her captain.

"T-Tōshirō, I like you too..." She mumbled, her voice just barely above a whisper. His eyes widened when he finally registered what she said. His mouth was slightly open from surprise.

Kaneko kept moving in closer to him until their lips were centimeters apart. "Kaneko…" Tōshirō whispered before closing his eyes. Instead of Kaneko closing the distance between them it was Tōshirō.

Tōshirō used his free hand to cup her cheek and Kaneko placed one of her hands on his chest and the other around his neck, her fingers becoming tangled in his snow white hair. Tōshirōs other arm, that was wrapped around her waist, tightened and pulled her closer.

When they broke apart, their breaths came out in puffs because of the cold, despite how warm the new couple felt. Kaneko laid her head own on Tōshirōs chest and let her eyes close for the night.

Tōshirō smiled at the girl in his arms and he hugged her closer. He buried his face into her hair and soon went to sleep himself.


End file.
